Candles
by curlyk03
Summary: EDITED Married and in love. This was under R rated but I made it more appropriate. Please RR!


CHAPTER 1

Hey everyone! It's been a long time since you've seen an update for this story. My main focus is still _Everlasting Cloud_ but I'll try and get chapters out for this story as well.

Rating: PG-13 (for language)

Pairings-

Major: Rory/Tristan

Minor: Paris/Jess, Lane/Dave, and Lorelai/Luke

Quick Background: This takes place in 2014, when they are all about 27 or 28. Tristan and Rory have been married for two years with no kids, Paris and Jess are engaged, Lane and Dave are dating after taking a break and meeting up again a few months before, and Lorelai and Luke have been married for 11 years and have 2 kids. Thanks, Kiki

Chapter One:

Dugrey home

It was somewhat early when Rory was awakened by the movement beside her. Turning slightly, she saw Tristan started to get out from under the covers. She groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Don't go yet!" Rory whined as Tristan continued to get up.

"I have to." He said trying to get up but being held firmly by Rory.

"But, but…you're never home anymore!" She said searching for an excuse—one she knew was very untrue.

"I'll take off tomorrow and then we can have three days together." He said kissing her sweetly and trying to compromise.

"Can you go in late?"

"How about I go in now, and I'll come home early?" He learned a lot from being married to her. One of them was to never suggest something he wasn't up for, because once he said it, he wouldn't be able to get out of it.

"Fine." She said letting go of her death grip on him. He bent down to kiss her. She returned it making him not want to leave.

"Mary, please!" he said.

"Go, I'll go get your things ready." Rory said as Tristan went off to take a shower. She slowly got up to turn on the coffee maker. As she waited for it to finish, she started to organize the books on the coffee table.

"Is my Mary cleaning?" Tristan said, emerging from the bedroom. Rory turned to see his large smirk.  
"Maybe you'll clean some when you get home." She said giving him a smirk back, something she had learned from living with him for so long.

"Kay, I'll call you at lunch?" He asked, picking up his work bag.

"Alright, I may go out so call my cell."

"Will do." He said giving her a quick kiss before he left. When Tristan got to work, and gave his secretary a smile before going inside his office. He worked at a law firm he owned with a few other people. Things had been going very well, so Rory didn't have to work. Of course she opted to and worked as a writer for the local paper on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays.

Tristan sat down at his desk and took out a folder. Just as he was about to delve into the material Mack Thompson, one of Tristan's partners, popped his head in the door.

"Hey there. So, you made it in this morning." Mack said with a smile on his face.

"Yea, why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"No real reason. Your wife has just been keeping you hostage lately."

"Yea, she's good like that." He said laughing.

"Yea. So how is Rory, by the way?" he asked.

"She's good. Being the person she is I almost didn't come in this morning." He said smiling and unloading the rest of his bag. He found a little box inside his bag.

"I told her I'd come home early." Tristan said smirking.

"What's that?" Mack asked.

"I have no idea." He said opening it and seeing three Hershey kisses and one Hershey hugs. There was a note. Tristan grinned as he unfolded the note._  
_

_Bible Boy- I have given you three kisses and one hug to last you the day—until you can get a real one. I'll see you tonight. Love you! Yours Forever, Mary  
_  
Mack read the note over his shoulder.

"I thought your wife's name was Rory, or Lorelai...and Bible Boy?" he asked confused.

"Her name _is_ Rory. Mary and Bible Boy are nicknames from High School." He said smiling. Mallory, his secretary paged him.

"Mr. Dugrey?"

"Yea?" he asked pressing the talk button.

"You have a visitor, and they said they couldn't wait for an appointment."

"Alright. Send them in." He said.

"Should I go?" Mack asked, pointing to the door.

"Nah, it's okay." He said getting up and opening his door when there was a knock. He laughed when he saw Rory.

"Hi!" She said grinning.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Did you get my gift?" she asked.

"Yea, I did. It was very much appreciated."

"I would've given you more…but I ate the rest accidentally." She said pouting. Mack cleared his throat.

"Oh, right, Rory you know my partner Mack." He said.

"Yea we do. Nice to see you again." Rory said smiling.

"Same here."

"So you got off topic, why are you here?" he asked smirking at her.

"Do I have to have a reason?" she asked.

"Rory! Is this going to take over an hour?" He asked, knowing she needed to talk to him about something.

"No, it should be rather quick actually." Tristan nodded.

"Alright. I'll see ya later Mack." He said as Mack left and shut the door after him.

"You changed it a little." She said looking over the little room.

"A little. So what did you need to talk to me about so badly?" he asked sitting on his chair. Rory followed and sat on his lap.

"I wanna ask you a question." She said.

"Sure go ahead." He wrapped his arms around her waist

"Kay, well I just finished eating with Jess, and we were talking and I wanted to know what you thought before I made-"

"Baby, just say it." He said smiling at her.

"Well, before I get into the details, I'm just going to say that I'm going to keep my job at the paper."

"Ookay…" He said, trying to prompt her.

"Jess and I have been talking, and he's planning on opening up a diner. Since it's a lot of work, he asked if I wanted to help manage with him. Maybe promote it some, or even be manager on my off days at the paper. If it becomes too much with both jobs, then I'll re-evaluate the situation.."

"Okay." He said.

"So, you're okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'll support you in any decision, you know that. One of the good things about you is that you know what you like. And while I'm glad you talked to me about it, you don't need my permission." He rubbed her back, smiling.

"I know, but whatever I do will affect you also. I just wanted to know what you thought about."

"I think it's an interesting idea. I mean, both of you have Luke if something goes array,"

"Okay, thanks."

"Sure." He said kissing her. She slid off his lap.

"I'll see you tonight?"

"Yup.." He said and then watched Rory leave the office.

"What was that about?" Mack asked.

"She's thinking about taking another job with a friend of hers. I guess she just wanted my opinion." he said. Mack nodded and smiled. He'd known Tristan for just about 10 years now—since Military School—and he was glad that Tristan had finally been given a chance with Rory. The day went by fast and soon Tristan came home from work.

"Rory?" he called when he got inside. He heard coughing noises coming from the bathroom. He ran there, and saw Rory's eyes tearing but smiling as she took a sip of the water in her hand.

"You okay?" he asked snaking his hands around her waist.

"Yea, I just swallowed the water the wrong way." She croaked out, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Okay, you have enough air for a kiss?" he asked leaning his forehead on hers. She shook her head and took a few deep breaths. She took another sip of water.

"Okay, I think I'm good now."

"Yea?" She nodded then leaned up to kiss him, which he immediately deepened. He nipped her bottom lip before slowly pulling away.

"I'm gonna go get changed." He said leaving the bathroom. He got undressed leaving his boxers and t-shirt on while he looked around for comfy clothes.

"There's no need for you to get dressed more." She said seductively as she came out of the adjoined bathroom.

"Oh yea?" he said playfully.

"Yea."

"Well then it wouldn't be fair, you have to take some clothes off too." He said.. She grinned and walked over towards him. She wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her cheek against his chest. He kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tristan?" she asked tiredly.

"Yea?" he asked playing with her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby." It was quiet for a few minutes. "Is everything okay?" He asked, pulling away slightly.

"Yea, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, you came to my work today. I mean, I love seeing you whenever I can, but you usually just wait until I come home to talk to me."

"I know, I just didn't want to wait. I had my first training day today." She said, a smile developing on her face.

"How was it?"

"It was amazing! You know how Jess has been really busy lately? And virtually impossible to get a hold of?" Tristan nodded. "It's because he's been working so hard on the diner. He's already furnished the building and hired a chef. All that needs to be done now is employment and promotion." Tristan nodded, impressed.

"Well, we both know that when Jess is passionate about something is puts his all into it." He continued to rub her back as she nuzzled her head into his chest. "Are you sure everything is okay?" She pulled back and nodded.

"Yea, I promise."

"If something weren't okay, you would tell me, right?"

"Yea, of course!" Rory said, guiltily. He nodded.

"You'll tell me tomorrow?" He asked, knowingly. She nodded, looking away. He cupped her cheek and turned her face to him. He nodded and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Have you eaten yet?" Rory asked, softly.

"No, you?"

"Nope."

"You wanna get something to eat in Middletown?" He asked, referring to a small nearby town. She nodded. They separated and got ready to go. Rory's thoughts plaguing her all night while Tristan tried to figure it out. He couldn't.  
**  
A/N: So this story has been completely re-edited. An update probably won't come for awhile (it's easier to rework an already existing chapter than write a new one), so I'm sorry. All of my older stories make me cringe, so I want to make them better. Please review, and thank you!**

**By the way, _Everlasting Cloud_ updates will be a little while longer. Sorry about the wait. :0/**


End file.
